In the current context of concerns about global energy shortage rising once again, energy conservation and use of new energy have become a theme that the society should pay common attention to. In the field of lighting, the application of LED lighting products is attracting the world's attention. As new “green” lighting products, LEDs will surely be the future trend of lighting, and the twenty-first century will be an era of new lighting sources with LEDs as the mainstream.
Most conventional LED lenses commonly available in the market are designed to be fixed on a heat dissipation means by means of screws. This design is not convenient for mounting and maintenance. There are also a small number of LED lenses using clips, examples of which include those described in Chinese Patent Nos. CN201836825U, CN201836842U and CN103256559A. Each of these lenses is configured to be deployed over a circuit board that is fixed on a heat dissipation means, and essentially includes: a lens base; lens elements arranged on the lens base; channels for housing screws and cables; seal ring grooves; and clips that are arranged at a periphery of the lens base and adapted to connect the heat dissipation means.
Conventional LED modules commonly resort to a resilient sealing ring or sealant-filled surface groove for their waterproofness and incorporate a thermally conductive bottom plate made of an aluminum alloy material. Such design suffers from insufficient water-proofing and heat-dissipating abilities and inconvenience in mounting and maintenance.